<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(what a clever) Tongue and (what sharp) Teeth. by youngjusticewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420566">(what a clever) Tongue and (what sharp) Teeth.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter'>youngjusticewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Hurt Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuorsaki Isshin's A+ Parenting, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Kurosaki Ichigo, Protective Kurosaki Ichigo, Young Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were days when Ichigo missed the time where the worst he was hurt was when Arisawa landed a blow on him during practice; because in the dojo Ichigo knew when he was going to be put in a spar and he would be wearing padding. The same couldn’t be said when dad decided he wanted to test Ichigo’s reflexes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ichigo &amp; Urahara Kisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(what a clever) Tongue and (what sharp) Teeth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BEFORE: </p><p>Because he had left the door open Ichigo slipped outside of his room without any noise. The hallway was dark but there wasn’t any furniture that Ichigo could bump into. There was only photograph hung upon the walls and he wasn’t even tall enough to bump into them with his shoulder even if he was standing on his tip toes. And Ichigo wasn’t walking on his toes. The whole portrayal of walking on your toes to keep quiet was right but none of the shows ever showed how difficulty it was to continue walking on your toes for a while. So Ichigo padded through the hallway with his feet, trying his damnedest to keep quiet. </p><p>(There were days when Ichigo missed the time where the worst he was hurt was when Arisawa landed a blow on him during practice; because in the dojo Ichigo knew when he was going to be put in a spar and he would be wearing padding. The same couldn’t be said when dad decided he wanted to test Ichigo’s reflexes.) </p><p>The light was on in the kitchen.</p><p> Ichigo froze like a deer he had once seen during a hike do; his heart was picking up its pace as he stood in the darkness. He could have sworn that he had heard dad slam the door to his bedroom. </p><p>Had someone broken in again or was it dad? If it was the earlier one then he needed to go get dad- </p><p>Despite his fear Ichigo curled his fingers into his palms. All ten nails dug into the skin of his palms as Ichigo slowly crept forward. </p><p>Thud, thud, thud. </p><p>On and on his heartbeat’s pace grew. </p><p>If he believed in gods Ichigo would have prayed that no one but himself would hear how fast his heart was going. </p><p>A familiar head of hair came into view. (The haircut was choppy but better than the last time - the first time - Ichigo had tried to cut his sister’s hair.) </p><p>“Yuzu what are you doing up?” Despite his surprise Ichigo’s voice was a whisper. </p><p>His sister turned her head to the side. Her eyes widen and blinked down at Ichigo; she was on one of the kitchen chair’s, her bare feet were unable to touch the floor yet. “I-I wanted to help.” And despite the stutter Yuzu raised her chin in stubbornness. </p><p>How Yuzu was trying to help became clear when Ichigo’s eyes landed on what was on the table: one of mom’s cookbooks. </p><p>Ichigo didn’t say you should leave it to me because he knew that stubborn jut of the jaw: he had seen it on himself when his eyes landed on the surface of a river. So, instead, Ichigo spoke up and said, “If you go to bed I’ll help you practice cooking tomorrow, okay?” </p><p>Yuzu’s mouth thinned, her head turned away from Ichigo so her eyes could drop on the opened book. Her fingers curled into themselves still she didn’t close the book and try to get off the chair. </p><p>“You do know you’re not going to be good at remembering anything if you study this late at night, right?” Ichigo probed without any shame. </p><p>Yuzu’s eyes darted between the worn cookbook and him. “You promise to let me help you?” </p><p>Ichigo’s raised his chin. “When have I broken my word to you or Karin?” Ichigo asked even though he knew the answer. </p><p>The cookbook closed with a thud but before Yuzu went to pick it up from the table Ichigo spoke up, “Leave it. I’ll put it up. Do you need help off the chair or you got it?” </p><p>“I-I have it.” At those really, truly convincing words his sister tried to get off the chair. Ichigo took few steps forward but he gave Yuzu enough space to land on the floor in case she succeeded in getting off the chair on her own. </p><p>With a slight stumble that left Ichigo ready to dart forward - he was to protect mom and he didn’t so it’s up to protect his sisters like mom protected him that day - Yuzu did it. Raising her head Yuzu beamed up to him as if to say, look, I actually did it. Ichigo’s lips parted so he could smile. </p><p>He jerked his head to side not long after. “Go to bed, Yuzu.” A moment and then he added, “Otherwise you won’t have the energy to help me for breakfast.” </p><p>“...Are you going to back to bed too?” </p><p>“Yeah, I will after I have a cup of water.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Ichigo was going to go back to bed after he finished dinner and had some water. But he wasn’t going to tell Yuzu the full truth. First, because she was his younger sister and so it was Ichigo’s job to protect her and not burden her. Second, because she would ask why he didn’t eat more during dinner and Ichigo couldn’t really say I’m going to stay I’m a room with our dad as long I need to (as long as it takes you and Karin to eat). </p><p>Yuzu nodded, satisfied by his answer. “Goodnight,” she called out as she passed the threshold of the door; and because of that she didn’t see his wince at how loud she had said that. </p><p>“Goodnight,” Ichigo murmured. He padded over to the kitchen sink to make a glass of water. He would wait a bit longer before pulling out dinner. Long enough to make sure Yuzu wasn’t coming back and that dad wouldn’t come investigate the shout. </p><p>For not the first time since mom had died Ichigo wished she was here (that he hadn’t failed to protect her). Not just because of what dad was like now but because Yuzu should have been sleeping soundly instead of trying to learn to cook in middle of the night. </p><p>After the cup was filled Ichigo, standing on his tip toes, turned off the sink. Tipping the cup back water began to tilt into his mouth. Greedily Ichigo gulped it down and- </p><p>the world exploded. </p><p>Pain flared as Ichigo crashed into his back. </p><p>His hand, he thought with a daze. Ichigo couldn’t help but stare at it despite whatever had just happened. Shards of glass was imbedded into his stinging skin and blood was beginning to swell on the surface. </p><p>Ichigo raised his eyes and- </p><p> </p><p>[\] </p><p>NOW: </p><p>Ichigo raised his head and breathed. Cold air filled his lungs but Ichigo had grown used to the elements. </p><p>He was near and so Ichigo began to ran. </p><p>The rain soaked not only his body but his feet as well. Still Ichigo didn’t slip up from his escape. </p><p>He had to survive - he had to win.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I admittedly would love to hear some feedback back because this is my first time writing Bleach and I’m not sure how well I juggled young, “crybaby” Ichigo vs the teenager he grew up into.</p><p>Also I’m not talking about Isshin for now because I already ranted today to my friend about how crappy he is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>